


Hey there Delilah here's to you(This one's for you)

by Personal_Helicon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Krypton au, Light Angst, One Shot, Sad One Shot, SuperCorp, also featuring krypton headcanons, based on Del-Or who is mentioned in the black mercy episode, basically throws canon out of the water, minor supercorp at the end, the title and some inspiration comes from Hey Delilah by the Plain White Ts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personal_Helicon/pseuds/Personal_Helicon
Summary: The first time Kara met Del she was four years old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this at 2am so forgive me for my many mistakes as I am betaless and sleep deprived. Otherwise enjoy this lil one shot.

The first time Kara met Del she was four years old. Del with her fiery hair, fair skin and twinkling green eyes. Del with her quiet, soft smiles and gentle manner. Del, who'd talked mildly about her dreams of joining the science guild, the only clue of her passion was the gleam of her eyes. Del's parents had both worked with Kara's father in the science guild and with The House of Or being a respectable house worthy of joining with The House of El, it was almost set in stone that they would be bonded.

Del and her parents had come to Kara's home one slow afternoon to acquaint the two girls and see if they would make a good match. The whole affair had been rather strange to Kara, as Kryptonian children did not interact with those outside of their family often. Her parents had explained it to her as best they could: that she was going to meet her life partner, her forever friend. She'd only been delighted to learn that she would be meeting another child. She'd been dressed in her best tunic, her hair was done in bouncy curls and she'd felt like the prettiest girl in all of Argo city.

Del's father shared her red hair and her enthusiasm for science, he was a jovial man who told jokes that Kara could actually understand, unlike most adults. Her mother was fair and soft, all curves and smiles as sweet as her perfume. She was quiet, much like her daughter. Whenever Kara taught of her, she taught of Del and what could've been. They came in first, exchanging pleasantries with her own parents and trailing behind them had been Del Ilah-Or, Kara's prospective bonded. She wore a simple, baby blue tunic, The House of Or's symbol fitted snugly against her breast, and her hair was done in an elaborate braid. Her face, delicate and pale, was bathed in Rao's warm light and her eyes danced curiously across the room before landing on Kara's. She'd smiled then white and awkward and wondrous as only a child could. Del Ilah-Or was the prettiest girl in all of Argo city.

They sat together during the meal and shared whispered greetings whilst the adults talked. "Hi," Kara took it upon herself to greet her guest, who responded with an equally quiet "hi." "My name is Kara Zor-El of The House of El, daughter of Zor-El and Alura Zor-El, formerly In-Ze of The House of Ze," she puffed, slightly breathless after the expected introduction, and made a face of exasperation, earning a giggle in response. "I am Del Ilah-Or of The House of Or, daughter of Ilah-Or and Pero Ilah-Or, formerly Pero Lot-Re of The House of Re" She made a similar face to Kara's and the two girls burst into muffled giggles, unwittingly earning affectionate looks from their parents. "Do you like stars, Del Ilah-Or?" Kara asked, doing what is called 'making conversation'. Having felt quite proud of herself for 'making conversation' she almost missed Del's reply, "yes, I do, Kara Zor-El." Kara almost faltered at the continuation of 'making conversation', having not expected a need to delve further than the initial question. She pouted for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration, before she was struck with inspiration, "I have a collection of stardust in my room, if you wish to see it?" Del's eyes lit up, "I would like that very much." They had excused themselves from the table in a rush, bonding, as only children could, over stardust. Unknown to both girls, their parents had shared knowing looks, pleased that their daughters obviously got along well.

~

This continued for the next year, Del and her parents would come visit them or Kara and her parents would visit Del's home. Del was Kara's best, albeit only, friend. A month before Kara's name day their parents explained to both of them that they were to be bonded, just like their parents, just like Aunt Astra and Uncle Non, that they would be wives. They carefully explained that nothing would really change, except that Del would now be a member of The House of El and that they would be each other's forever. They were told that, when they were older and had chosen their Guild, they would live together and receive children of their own from The Codex. Images of a life with her new best friend and their own little baby had made little Kara feel warm inside, like when Aunt Astra hugged her, simultaneously exciting and safe.

~

They were bonded on Kara's fifth name day. They had both been dressed in plain white tunics and both of their Houses had gathered at the Temple of Rao to oversee the ceremony. Their mothers had stepped forward and presented them to the altar, asking them to join hands before Rao. Their fathers had then taken their Bonding Bracelet, each Bonding Bracelet was unique and beautiful, and tied their wrists together. They, then, had to accept the other as their bonded by kissing them on the cheek, an act that caused both girls to giggle, much to the bemusement of their families. Dwarfed on either side by the Temple's high windows, and flushed from giggling, Kara was overcome with joy at the sight of her friend, the prettiest girl in all of Argo city. This is one of Kara's most favourite memories.

~

They began public schooling shortly after Kara's sixth name day. There was only seven other children in their class, all of whom were also bonded, as was expected of children of their age. On their very first day Kara had been so nervous that she had lay awake for hours beforehand, fretting over the multitude of various possible scenarios that could happen on her first day, such as making a fool of herself in front of the other children or not knowing any of the answers. She took extra care getting ready that morning, picking out her nicest blue tunic, a colour that made her feel strong like her mother, who's favourite dress was also blue. She had Kalex braid her hair with extra care and, in return, promised to actually eat her breakfast, not just furrow her brows at it. When they'd finally gotten to the Education district, Del had been there waiting for them. She'd taken one look at Kara, shaking as she was with nervous energy, and took her hand. Her green eyes held a measure of cool excitement when she muttered comfortingly, "everything will be fine Kara, I know it." She looked so calm and confident then, pulling Kara forward, forward on her next adventure and Kara knew, knew that in that moment, young as she was, she would've followed her anywhere.

~

On Del's ninth name day they visited the Archives, a library full of all sorts of records and information. Del had wanted to go, had wanted to skim through the most archaic of files, to read about the many great discoveries of their people and Kara had wanted her to have the perfect name day. On a normal day, spending hours in such a stuffy, old place with nothing to do would have Kara bored. But this was no normal day, this day was special, Del's ninth name day, and Kara found it was incredibly hard to be bored when Del's eyes were alive with such ardour, when her face lit up at each exciting new fact, when her hands trembled in the face of such endless knowledge, when her toe tapped with nervous energy every time she had to wait for a file to load. Later, when Kara's mother had asked if she enjoyed the Archives, Kara replied with a simple "of course," visions of pale hand fluttering wildly in excitement and cute, button noses that scrunched up in concentration, painted in her head.

~

On Kara's tenth name day, five years after their Bonding ceremony, a party had been held to honour their Houses union. There had been plenty of important people there and Kara had been forced to spend the whole night talking to boring adults, who only wanted to talk about serious business. By the end of the night she was tired, feet aching, head pounding, bone deep tired but she couldn't help but think it was worth it, for the hesitant kiss Del had planted on Kara's lips, right before she slipped home, blushing lightly as she stuttered her good bye, hair rosy in the waning light.

~

The first time they babysat Kal together, there had been a city council meeting on the increase in earthquakes all over the city and they had volunteered to watch the baby El, if only because they hoped to curry enough favour with their parents to get permission to visit Kandor city by themselves. They spent the evening creating statuettes and figurines of anything and everything they could think of. Kara, lacking inspiration had decided to go check on a sleeping Kal. The sight she was met with upon returning had taken her breath away. Del covered from head to toe in all sorts of sculpting equipment, hardly noticing the world around her as she laboured over her sculpture of their school building. Her bonded had looked so at peace then, sculpting uninterrupted and Kara had been inspired. Though no sculpture of hers could ever capture the true essence of Del Ilah-Or.

~

The last time Kara ever saw Del was the day before Krypton's destruction. They had spent almost the whole week together, sensing the defeated air of their city, somehow sensing their planets imminent destruction. They sat on Kara's bed, their hands entwined, the air heavy with all the things they didn't have enough time or words to say. "I want you to have this," Del implored, verdant eyes seeking, searching for what, Kara would never know. "Oh," Kara's eyes landed on Del's Bonding Bracelet, "Del, no, that's yours, I... I couldn't," she fumbled, unsure. "You have to Kara. I know... I know that things are confusing right now but... But I do hear my parents talking at night, and I know you do too, and I just... I just need you to have this," the silence stretched thin between them. "Please, Kara... Please." "...Okay." "I love you." "I love you too."

~

The first time a boy asked her to go on a date with him, Kara went home and cried. Cried for everything she was missing, because this world and this life was wrong. Because there is no divorce on Krypton and yet there is no Krypton anymore and Kara doesn't know what life she's living anymore, doesn't know what is wrong or right. She cries herself to sleep that night. The next time a boy asks her out she say yes and she doesn't cry, but she never stops fiddling with the 'weird' bracelets on her wrist.

~

"Have you never kissed another girl before?" Lena asks, voice smooth and comforting, trying to steady the panic rising on Kara's face. "Yeah I... Yeah I have," she whispers chest heaving. Their kiss had been short and passionate, but still enough for Kara to forget, for just a moment, burgundy curls and verdant eyes. "Just once," she finishes, swallowing harshly, to try stop her tears from falling. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lena's voice is softer still and Kara finds its not so hard to meet her gaze. "My home was a different place, things were done differently, I guess, so keep that in mind..." Kara began, almost relieved to tell such a crushing untold story, and relieved to share it with such a woman.


End file.
